Maldito Porygon
by The Crown Clown
Summary: Un pacto realizado por un acto, sería mi silencio por el suyo... ¡Este fic participa del concurso (Fic GinKagu del Mes)!


-Voy a denunciarte… Maldito Porygon…-Susurré tan pronto el aire volvió a mis pulmones, me esforzaba por evitar que la sangre subiese a mis mejillas. Había sido el primero en mi corta vida y ese desgraciado me lo había robado, quería golpearlo, pero su mirada escarlata me mantenía inexplicablemente sobre mi lugar.

No lo vi venir, realmente, ni en sueños hubiese creído que pasaría algo así, de pasar a reírnos de tonterías de nada, su mano ascendió hasta mi mejilla, y la acarició suavemente, yo de mi parte solo sonreí, ese tipo de contacto se había hecho más frecuente en las últimas semanas así que, no me importaba en lo absoluto y de hecho me agradaba que él tuviese… cierta preferencia al momento de mostrar cariño.

Pero de eso a pasar a sentir sus labios dulces a más no poder y su aliento de leche de fresa… Eso era nuevo, completamente nuevo, realmente no sabía que pensar, mucho menos cómo reaccionar, no sabía por quién preocuparme más, si de aquel estúpido permanentado a pocos centímetros de mi rostro, o nuestros amigos que caminaban más adelante, y con suerte ninguno se hubiese dado cuenta. Por que si lo hubiesen visto… Gin-chan, morirías y no por diabetes exactamente.

Quiero saber ¿En qué pensabas? ¿Por qué justamente ahora cuando cualquiera puede vernos? ¿Frente a nuestros amigos? Mejor dicho ¿A sus espaldas? ¿Desde cuándo? No podía adivinar lo que por su mente atravesaba, buscaba las respuestas en tus ojos que parecían perdidos en algo… observaba… ¿Mis labios? ¿Lo volvería a hacer? Cuerdas vocales… os ordeno que funcionen ¡Ya!

-Voy a denunciarte… Maldito Porygon- Es lo que había dicho. Mi voz revivió, pero obviamente mi cerebro seguía en el tercer cielo, de las 180.000 palabras que existen ¿Por qué tenía que haber escogido esas? Lo más inteligente que he dicho en toda la serie Gintama… sin duda.

Al menos, él se detuvo, tenía su boca a milímetros… a tan solo… milímetros. Por supuesto, que me tentaba, volver a experimentar ese movimiento en mi estómago que me mareaba y mantenía en vilo, la calidez y suavidad de esos labios, pero necesito respuestas, quería darle un bofetón, quizá solo se había golpeado la cabeza y así lo pondría en funcionamiento de nuevo.

-La palabra es Lolicon… Puedes denunciarme, pero también te deportarán cuando nos investiguen, señorita inmigrante ilegal- Susurró en mi oído, debo estar imaginando, pero su voz se oye mas ronco de lo normal, a lo mejor quien se golpeó la cabeza fui yo.

Muy a mi pesar, este tipo tenía razón…

Sus dedos se entrelazaron con mi flequillo y las apartaron, tragué grueso, mi mano inconscientemente se aferró a su kimono.

Debía dar un último esfuerzo por… Intentar una última vez, detener… a tiempo.

Levanté la mirada para verlo de nuevo a los ojos...

Grave error… Definitivamente, me golpeé la cabeza, me sentí desarmada, una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible, mi último argumento murió con ella. ¿Qué era lo que iba a decir? No lo sé, ya no recuerdo…

Un pacto silencioso, no se requirió más palabras, sería mi silencio por el suyo, un convenio entre ambos… Cerré los ojos de nueva cuenta, y de la misma forma, los sentí… Presionando contra los míos, los labios de aquel hombre que una vez me atropelló y me dió por muerta. Irónico…

No me sentía ya capaz de poner resistencia alguna… un beso, y luego otro, mi mano libre ascendió hasta su pecho y luego hasta su mejilla, un segundo después, mi mano volvió a descontrolarse por que le dio un impactante golpe en su mejilla que lo alejó un poco… Bueno, no poco, literalmente lo mandé a volar, chocó contra una venta de dangos. Recuperé mi cordura, mis mejillas ardían como si hubiese pasado por una gran vergüenza, respiraba fuertemente por la falta de aire.

-¡Gin-chan idiota!-Había gritado con los ojos cerrados, y eché a correr sin un destino en mente, el ruido había atraído a todos quienes se hallaban confundidos, incluso el bastardo ese.

~O~

Fue incómodo volver a casa después de aquello, incluso dudé de si entrar, aunque tuviese ganas de salir corriendo de nueva cuenta, primera vez que me aliviaba verlo borracho y dormido sobre el sofá, con un suspiro de tranquilidad, lo cargué hasta el futón, por esta vez lo había evadido pero temía por el mañana.

Aunque pensé en levantarme para ir a descansar en mi cuarto, al cual los ordinarios acostumbran a llamar Armario, me había sentado a su lado, y lo veía dormir tranquilamente, no perdía detalles de su rostro, su pecho subiendo y bajando en un lento compás, el olor etílico que expelía, su cabello por siempre revuelto, su boca entreabierta solo un poco...

-Kaguraaaaa~…- Me sobresalté aunque supe disimular para no hacer ruido, fijé la mirada en sus ojos buscando cualquier evidencia de que se hallaba despierto, pero no.

-¿Qué quieres? - Contesté con voz clara, pero como era de esperarse no reaccionaba, estaba bien dormido... Le di una bofetada sin medir mucho la fuerza, ni un gemido de dolor, ni un indicio de consciencia, sip, pero bien dormido.

Tragué un poco de saliva, tomando su rostro entre mis manos, suavemente moví su cabeza boca arriba, su posición inicial, lentamente, sin hacer ruido me senté sobre su estomago y apoyé las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, sentía los latidos en mi pecho, los escuchaba exageradamente alto, y por si fuera poco, el ritmo se estaba acelerando, temía que me delatase, traté de calmarme mentalmente cuando sentí mi cara arder...

Esto está bien ¿Verdad? Digo, el me besó allá fuera sin mi consentimiento y en público, para colmo no fue uno, sino dos... El ni siquiera lo sabría, así que está bien ¿Verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

Cerré los ojos, mi respiración se hacía mas torpe, los mechones plateados de su frente cosquilleaban en el mío, cuando nuestros aliento empezaron a chocarse... tan cerca mío, empecé a sentirme mareada, mis manos empezaron a temblar y sudar...

Solo uno, un beso, luego me iré, será mi pequeña venganza, mañana trataríamos esto maduramente, esto quedaría en el olvido y el silencio, pero ahora, solo esta noche...

-Tengo mucho calor... es lo que quería decir- Abrí los ojos de golpe, y ahí estaba de nuevo, aquella mirada rojiza en su máximo esplendor, totalmente fijas en los míos, volví a quedarme congelada, todo mi control mental, se había al caño en un segundo, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Desde cuando? Otra vez, esas preguntas me torturaban- Sabes... aunque me golpees, no sentiré dolor hasta mañana.

Tonta, es lo que había sido, por el nerviosismo no había pensado bien las cosas, y ahora deseaba simplemente desaparecer, me levanté por instinto para volver a correr... Me hubiera gustado que fuera así, pero esta vez, algo me detuvo, y era él sujetándome del brazo, lo que impedía mi desesperado escape. De golpe fui jalada hacia él, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pasé a ser yo quien estuviera debajo, ahora comprendía lo que dijo, hace calor... mucho.

Su dedo recorrió mi cuello hasta la mejilla donde empezó a hacer círculos, pasando luego hasta mis labios, estaba jugando conmigo, y lo sabía también por su sonrisa de medio lado, estúpido creído, un beso en mi mejilla, que me hizo abrir los ojos tanto como pude, la sangre subía a mi rostro de nuevo, otro beso... esta vez en la comisura de mis labios, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, estaba disfrutando de hacerme sufrir, lo sabía, dejé de pensar cuando posó sus labios sobre los míos, uno largo y cargado de asquerosos sentimientos que tanto predican las doncellas, siguió otro y otro, había perdido la cuenta, me dejaba llevar, en algún momento dejó de molestarme el aroma a sake, y me empalagaba con el aroma propio de él que aún se escondía pero cada vez más fácil de percibir, sus labios suaves como los recordaba, devoraban los míos, y trataba de igualar inútilmente su ritmo.

Si el aire en los pulmones fuera eterno...

-Gin-chan... Tú estás borracho... -Susurré en cuando pude respirar, el soltó una débil carcajada.

-Al menos tengo excusa para lo que hice... Tú, mi pequeña Kagura, no. -Había dicho de forma simple.

-Tú me jalaste y me besaste... Otra vez... Espero te guste el arroz con huevo de la cárcel. -Contesté con una sonrisa burlona.

-Claro, yo te mandaré un poco de sukombu a Yatolandia -Respondió de forma sarcástica, rodé los ojos, volví a golpearlo pero esta vez en el pecho, sentí su mano en mi nuca y cintura que me apegaron a su torso, mentiría si dijera que no me sorprendí... bueno, solo un poco.

-Gin-chan... Realmente eres un idiota – Un bufido de satisfacción fue lo que escuché de su pecho. Esperaba ser yo quien tomara las riendas, decidí no pensar en por qué tan vil fracaso, ya tendría otras oportunidades... Pensar en aquello último, me ponía inquieta, y... extrañamente feliz. Que Kami te salve Gin-chan, va a ser más de uno el que quiera tu cabeza tras esto.

Con ese feliz pensamiento en mente, me entregué al sueño.

Buenas noches... Baka Gin-chan...


End file.
